


A Nice Surprise

by roseleslie87fan



Series: Wild(e) & Sexy: Dance Club Nights [9]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Belly Dancing, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:08:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24892909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseleslie87fan/pseuds/roseleslie87fan
Summary: Jon gets pleasantly surprised by his wild girlfriend from the Far North
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Jon Snow/Ygritte, Theon Greyjoy/Sansa Stark
Series: Wild(e) & Sexy: Dance Club Nights [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748971
Kudos: 1





	A Nice Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Written for entertainment only
> 
> Song: 'Haram Aleyk' by Natacha Atlas

When the sound of drums and a violin playing echoed from the speakers above the dancing stage, Jon, Gendry and Theon looked up from their glasses of beer, and Sansa and Arya diverted their attention from their glasses of Coca-Cola; a red haired girl with the lower part of her face obscured by a see-through black silk veil, dressed in a dark purple glittering bra and dark green silk skirt that was low in her waist and revealed her thighs, but covering her in the middle; over the skirt she had a red silk sash adorned with silver coins tied around her waist, and a small fake ruby in her belly button, and a silver bracelet on her left wrist: the song started and the girl raised her arms above her head and started to move her hips in a slow and alluring manner...

_**Yabni khalass a mish kidda** _

_**Haram Aleyk e kouli da** _

_**Yabni khalass a mish kidda** _

_**Haram Aleyk e kouli da** _

_**Mish kiffaya leil w'nahar** _

_**Khaletli a'li tar** _

_**Ana meen, ana fein, ana ley, ana eh?** _

_**Ana meen, ana fein, ana ley, ana eh** _

_**Ana fein, ana ley, ana ehhhhhhh!** _

Flawlessly following the rhythm without missing a single beat, the girl got down from the stage and started nearing the table that Jon, Gendry, Arya, Sansa and Theon were sitting at, and when she danced her way to the table, right near Jon's seat, she bent at the waist as much as she could, which was a fair bit, since she was fit and well trained in making such a dance move; she arched her back and bent her knees slightly to keep herself balanced, and she bent her still raised arms at the elbows and started to undulate her stomach seductively, her navel being sucked in and thrown out, popping up and down; the dancer straightened herself up a few moments later and sat into Jon's lap. She put her arms around his neck, hugging him in the back, and she whispered to him to put his hands on her waist, and then she started doing those seductive belly rolls again... - Close your eyes - she purred a seductive whisper and, after Jon did so, she removed the veil covering the lower part of her face. - Ygritte?!?!? - Arya, Gendry, Sansa and Theon exclaimed loudly in shocked surprise; Jon's eyes snapped open. - Wow, that was just... I wouldn't have ever dreamed of you dancing so enticingly, not in a billion years, you're awesomely sexy when you belly dance! - he exclaimed excitedly... - So, I guess ya liked me dancin'? - Ygritte purred sexily once again, throwing in a bit of her heavy Northern accent. - Yeah - Jon nodded, still intoxicated from her dancing that night, still imagining her dancing in his mind; Theon and Gendry were a bit flushed, also erotically aroused by Ygritte's belly dance, and Sansa and Arya glanced at each other awkardly, to hide the betraying blush in their cheeks. Ygritte got up from Jon's lap a few moments later and started walking back towards the podium... - Where are you going? - Jon asked. - I'm goin' t' change me clothes, I'll be back 'ere in a few - she replied - will ya wait for me 'ere? - Yeah, go ahead - Jon replied, drinking the last of his beer to cool himself down a bit, because his girlfriend's sexy dance left him feeling the heat all over his body; Ygritte winked at him and walked to go behind the podium, where her locker room was, her hips swaying slightly as she walked, leaving little to anyone's imagination thanks to the revealing costume she was wearing...


End file.
